Life
by Mal.Evie.Ben18
Summary: It has been five years since the end RC. Sydney and Adrian had a baby girl Tatiana and pregnant with a son. Tat is 9 months and Declan is 5 1/2 No one know who his real partners yet but now Sydney's father is after so they are moving to court to live at hopes that will protect them.Will it? And what will happen when Rose get pregnant what does that mean for Declan and Rose's baby?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It has been five years seen the end Ruby circle Rose and Dimitri have gotten married and Jackie move close to Sydney to finish she training and help with Tatiana who is a dhampir who also is a witch. She is 9 months and Declan is 5 1/2 No one know who Declan real partners yet and Lissa and Christian are engaged. Sydney is also 9 months pregnant with Adrian's son**

 **I don't own bloodlines or vampire academy that is Richelle Mead.**

Adrian and Sydney are lying in bed when a baby cries from other room. Sydney wakes up Adrian hears her and wakes too. Sydney says "I'll get her. She probably hungry." Sydney looks at clock it says 7:30 am. "Will you get Declan up for school?" she asks Adrian.

"Yes beautiful," says Adrian giving her a kiss.

"When are you going to stop calling me that? It's been about 5 years and I am pregnant with our son?" Sydney asked.

"As soon you aren't which will be never. I can't believe it has been about 5 years. It is 5 years ago today we were running from your dad and the Alchemist. We got married to protect you." Adrian says walking over to help her out of bed since she could the baby any day now. Then Sydney started crying. "what's wrong?" Adrian worriedly.

"It started, " said Sydney.

"oh better call Jackie so she can help you," Adrian said pulling out his cell. "yeah sorry I know but it time. I need some help cause I have get Delain ready for school and Tatiana is crying. They are about 5 minutes apart. Okay see you then," Adrian hung up phone and turned back to his wife. "I have something tell you I be right back." Adrian goes and gets Declan up makes him a bowl cereal and get baby a bottle and comes back to Sydney. "We got a letter for you dad," Adrian goes get letter for his desk in their room and hands it to her.

 _Dear Evil creature and my disgrace of a daughter,_

 _I know your are having another abomination and I will not let this happen. I am coming after you. I will not let you run to the Sage family name in ground among the alchemists. Re-education didn't work but my way will permanently. Evil creature don't think for one minute I have forgotten about you spirit powers I have a stop to you bring your wife and children back with spirit. I made a potion to block you for healing her. I will also get the pleasure of making you watch me kill them. See you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Jared Sage_

Sydney looked up when she was done puts the letter away in the dresser drawer beside her. "I think we need to move to court for you and kids safety." Adrian said as he looked worried at Sydney. Sydney breathes through another contraction as she thinks about it and decides that is the right choice because she know court is the safest place for her father who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

"Okay, but let's have this baby first okay?"

"Okay Sweetie." Adrian says giving her a quick kiss. Then they hear I knock at the door.

"That would be Jackie.' Sydney says as she has another contraction. After the contraction she says, "And Adrian don't send Declan to school today. After I have this baby we need to get to court because my dad will do anything to get me and kids. Even Declan because he doesn't know he is adopted." With that Adrain calls Lissa on the way to get the door even though he knows she sleeping being that they are on vampire schedule and tells her they are coming to court and will explain when they get there and they be there soon as Sydney is able to travel because she having baby now. Lissa says she will have house at court set up for when they get there and let the preschool at court know Declan is coming and also there is something exciting and strange going on with Rose. She is pregnant with Dimitri's baby and they don't know how it happen because dhampir aren't suppose to be able to have children with other dhampirs. Lissa thinks it might have do with spirit but she doesn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own bloodlines or vampire academy that is Richelle Mead.**

* * *

"Okay now push, Sydney." Jackie said. "I can see the head. Okay, push again. Okay one last time make it a big one." The baby cries. "Congratulations you two. It is a healthy baby boy. What's his name?"

"Lucas Jackson Ivashkov." Answer Adrian.

"That's beautiful." Says Jackie and she hands Sydney Lucas.

Sydney kisses his head. He has Sydney's blonde hair and Adrain's dark emerald green eyes. Then she turns to Adrian. "Okay I know that this is going to be a lot to ask but I need you to heal me. So we can get packing because we don't have time to wait and risk my dad coming after while I'm healing the natural way."

"What are you talking about, Lolanthe." Jackie asked using Sydney's witch name.

"We got a letter from Sydney's father. He said he was going to come after Sydney and the children. I was going to show the letter to Lissa in hopes she might be able to help or protect us at court and when we leave court have extra Guardians. My worst fear is that she won't be able to do anything until he tries attacking us. In the letter that he has a potion to block my spirit magic which means if they're killed I can't bring them back." By the time Adrian got done explaining this to Jackie he was crying.

Sydney looked at him and rubbed his arm and said, "The center will hold."

"The center will hold," He repeated.

"Well I wish you guys good luck, Sydney you always you will always be a part of the coven. You are ready to teach your children magic," said Jackie in a sad tone.

"Thanks, Jackie." Sydney said "Okay, here Jackie take Lucas and get him dressed his clothes are in the top drawer," She point a dresser in the room by the window. "While Adrian heals me so we can get pack. We will need you to watch Lucas, Tatiana, and Delcan while we pack up the house. We can leave the furniture because I hope one day we can come back and live a normal life hopefully Lissa can find my father so we can." Jackie comes and gets Lucas from Sydney. Sydney turns to Adrian and says. "You ready?"

Adrian kneels by the bed and looks at her and worried. "Are you sure you want me to heal you because I can call Lissa and get some more guards to come stay until you are well enough to travel." knowing how Sydney feels about vampire magic. "Yes, Adrian I am. I'll be fine." said Sydney.

Adrian nodded and put his hand on Sydney. She feel the warmth of spirit flow through her body. "Wow, that's amazing." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Adrian looks at it in worried he gets up and goes to see who it is and says, "Stay here and be quiet here."

He gets the door and opens it and Zoe throws her arms around Adrian. Adrian is a taken aback by this she lets go and say "Thank God, you're okay. Where's my sister?"

Adrian looked at her with concern. "Before I tell you I need to ask a question. Are you working with your dad to hurt Sydney?" " No way! He did come and ask me to help but when he told me what he was going to do and that the Alchemists are going to look the other way. I knew that I had to get out of there so I ran to come find you and help protect my sister cuz if he and the Alchemists are going to do that I want no part of that or being an alchemist so I went and found Marcus and had him steal my tattoo just parking the car."

Just then Marcus walks up and says "Hey Adrian, what she's telling you is the truth. She wanted to come help you protected me and the children and I told her if she's telling me the truth she let me see her tattoo and I also told her there would be no going back and she said she never wanted to go back." Marcus finishes.

"Okay she and the children are fine in fact she just had my son would you like to meet your nephew, Zoe?"

" I would love to." Zoe smiled as Adrain and them walk back to Sydney and Adrian's room but before they get to the room.

Adrian stops and says "now Sydney asked me to do something. I never thought she'd ask me. she wanted me to heal her so I did. And when I say she just had my son I mean she literally gave birth no longer than 10 minutes ago." Adrian saw Zoe flinch but he knew it was only because of the way she was raised because she was raised to fear vampires and her running away from everything she knew spoke volumes for how much she loves her sister.

"okay." they both said together then they walked in.

Sydney sees her little sister Zoe run and throws her arms around her. "What are you doing here, Zoe?" Sydney asks Zoe. Zoe tells her that she and Marcus are here to help protect them. Sydney told so she can come with them to court and she can teach her to be at witch and she could help with the kids so then they start packing up the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own bloodlines or vampire academy that is Richelle Mead.**

* * *

By the time they got the house packed it was early the next morning. They loaded everything in the van that Marcus had rented to get everything to the airport where Lissa sent the court jet to pick them up and bring to court so they didn't have fly with normal people and risk Jared catching them. She is also having Rose and Dimitri pick them up at the airport in another van since they had all of the kids and stuff from the house to get them to their new house at court.

On way to court as Dimitri is driving much to Rose's dismay. "I have something to tell you, Sydney." Rose starts from the passenger's seat.

"What is it, Rose?" Sydney asked for the back side on the van sitting next to Adrian with her head on his chest.

Rose started "Well we didn't think this was possible but I am pregnant and this Dimitri's. we don't know how it happen because we are both dhampir." Zoey gasped and Adrian chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Ivashkov?

"Should I tell her or do you want to my beauty?" Adrian asked Sydney.

"I will." Sydney started. "Its about time we told you we knew you could B-,"

"What!" Rose yelled and turned around in her seat to look at Sydney who continued explaining

"You see we knew because of Delcan. Do you remember Olivia and Neil?" Rose nodded. "Well they are his parents. Olivia came back from being and a Strigoi and Neil had the spirit infused tattoo. So they were both healed by spirit and that also healed their genes. I figure it was only a matter time before you and Dimitri had a baby."

"And you didn't think I need to know that so I could take birth control because maybe just maybe I didn't want to be a mother. Hell look at my mother. She hasn't been the poster picture for mother of year. Sure we are working on it but it is still shit. Also I am a kick ass Guardian. And I don't want to give that up." Rose yelled at Sydney with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Roza." Dimitri says pulling up to Sydney and Adrian new home at court and turns off the van and turns to her. "You will be a great mother because you have that experience with your mom to know what not to do. I will make sure of that if I have to I will give it up being a guardian and be a teacher again. I did it once I can do it again and be happy doing it. You are amazing you can do any you set your mind to. You bought me back didn't you?"

"Yes, Comrade I did but Lissa helped." Rose said.

"And don't you think she will help you now?" Dimitri asked Rose.

"No I know she will. In fact she is going to be worrying to be worrying about me the whole time I am pregnant." Rose said. "But what about while I am pregnant there is no way Liss is going to let me be a guardian while I am pregnant." Rose giggles. "And as much as you would love to, Comrade you cant carry this baby or babies for me."

Dimitri chucked. "So you take a vacation then when you recovered from having the baby or babies you come back." Dimitri leans over and wipes Rose's tears away with the back of his hand gives her a kiss. "And stop worrying it will be okay."

"Okay I will try. I am sorry I yelled at you Sydney." Rose said.

"It's okay. I get it. It is just the pregnancy hormones." Sydney said

"Yeah," Adrian interrupts chuckling. "Wait till she starts throwing at you telling you that she hates you and that her dad was right that you are nothing but evil."

"I said I was sorry. Its like not I hurt you." Sydney said.

"Well if you have the training Rose has I would be scared but then I think Belikov can take her." Adrian said.

"I can help too." Zoey Chipped in. "Since I left the alchemists. I have nothing to do. I was talking to Sydney about going to the college at court but she said I would have to talk to Queen Vasilisa since it's a Mori and dhampir college but all I will do is study cause I want to be top of my class which won't be hard." Zoey says to Rose.

"Okay and call her Lisa. Only people who are not close to her or in proper setting is the only time her friends and family call her Vasilisa." Rose says.

Zoey nodded then Sydney said. "I can help too."

"And if Dimitri doesn't mind I can help too between teacher act at the college." Adrian says looking at Dimitri.

"Of course i don't mind, Adrian. See Roza, you already have a lot of people to help. You know Lisa will help and make Christina help too. Eddie and Jill will help too. I also think your mom can help with since she is a royal guard now. And I have a feeling Abe will be at court a lot more so he can help too. We can do this."

"Thanks, Comrade. I love you." Rose says.

"I love you too, Roza." Dimitri says giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay, guys let's get your stuff in the house. Zoey you need to watch the kids because Liss wants to see Adrian and Sydney ASAP to discuss what going on. We need to tell her about Delcan. Don't worry I won't let her use Deccan and our baby," Rose said Looking at Dimitri, "As test subjects but I do think we would look into making a vaccine for Dhampirs but we would look at me and Dimitri not the children it's not children who their genes looked at. We shouldn't have bother with them till they hit puberty and that just to see if they need the vaccination that we have already made. But Adrian and Sydney the kids Sydney gives birth to will probably need the vaccine cause they going to like the old dhampirs but maybe not since Adrian is a spirit user. But we wont know if we fixed the gene for these new dhampirs till they are older. Hopeful it will."

"That would be great, Roza. That will mean Dhampirs can have lives just like the Mori and also this might bring guard numbers up because their be more Dhampirs. we might have more then we need so then not all dhampirs have be guardians and dhampirs don't have feel bad about wanting to other thing other then being guardians. But Jill and Eddie will have to get their children vaccinated since Jill is Mori and Eddie is dhampir." Dimitri said.

"Okay let's get the stuff in the house so we can go talk to Lisa and get everything figure out." Sydney said getting out of the van. With that they all got and got everything in house and cribs and Delcan's bed sit up so the two babies and Delcan can take a nap while Rose, Dimitri, Adrian and Sydney went to see Lissa while Zoey watched the children.


End file.
